GPPC12
is the 12th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 547th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Without hesitation Kirara agrees to do a reporter segment on Marble Donuts. But unfortunately a rival, Ranko Ichijo is also set on keeping the role for herself; throwing them both through a series of strange tasks to determine the true Marble Donuts Princess! Summary The girls officially decide to make Yui their partner. Even though she can't fight with them, they know she will be there to help and support them. Just then, someone comes into the room for Kirara with a work offer for her. She hands her the paper and Kirara refuses the job, working as a TV Reporter for a popular spot in town, claiming she has no time for it until the woman reveals it was for Marble Donuts. If she does this she will earn a chance to try all the new flavors- causing Kirara to quickly reconsider, much to everyone's surprise. The sudden offer lifts Kirara's mood and she happily walks through the hallway as someone spies on her. At Marble Donuts Kirara observes the remodeled store. Yui, Haruka, and Minami have shown up to observe the new shop and support Kirara. A director approaches to greet her when a cute looking girl shows up and attempts to drum up attention for herself. She is introduced as Ranko, the regular reporter who claims to have never heard of Kirara. She goes on to reveal her dreams and aspirations when Kirara simply greets her with little to no concern, which angers Ranko. She attempts to show how much of a threat she truly is but they are forced to get to work with their first take. Both girls introduce themselves with Ranko quickly trying to steal the attention from Kirara by showing off her cuteness as they head inside to converse with the staff. They ask questions like how many donut varieties they have, but for each question one girl asks the other one answers; as it turns out they're both fans of Marble Donuts. Seeing their passion for the brand, the Director decides a battle will ensue. Whoever wins will get to try the new donuts. First they start with a mascot drawing contest, with the girls convinced Kirara will do fine since she likes designing clothing. Her manager isn't as sure and they watch as she reveals a cute and elegant Donut Princess, while Ranko has made a crude drawing of a donut with eyes, hands, and feet. In the end she wins by default because the donut was more prominent. Kirara is crushed by this, and when Ranko sees this she attempts to charmingly destroy Kirara's morale, causing a minor disagreement between them. They move onto the second battle, where the girls must try the donuts and report them the most elaborate and special way they can. Both girls do extremely well, but Kirara wins in the end. Now both girls are angrier than before an with that they move onto their final battle: They must race in their Donut Costumes they designed. Kirara is surprised by this but wastes no time putting the outfit on after Ranko challenges her. Her manager informs her that she doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to but Kirara refuses, saying that besides the TV fame and donuts she could try, she doesn't want to lose to someone like Ranko. The girls run through town while inviting everyone to come to Marble Donuts. Ranko manages to get the lead after Kirara falls, but her heavy outfit just wears her out sooner. As Kirara remarks on this, Ranko reveals she isn't even at full capacity yet, speeding up to quickly overtake Kirara and run ahead of her. Eventually the goal is in sight, when suddenly Ranko falls to the ground in a moment of weakness. Kirara continues to run for the goal and surpasses it. As everyone cheers, they watch to their surprise as Ranko gets up to run to the goal- despite losing already, and everyone is touched by her passion. Shut appears and he seals Ranko's dream of becoming an adorable Idol, shocking everyone as they observe it for a moment. He summons a Zetsuborg from her dream and it begins to terrorize the area. Yui instructs everyone to safety as Kirara tells Shut off for ruining Ranko's dream. Together the trio transform into Cures and they start fighting it. The Zetsuborg is able to roll around and attack the girls, but they find themselves having trouble landing a hit with it being able to spin and soften its body. The girls try to get it stick so that it is unable to move and when it works Flora uses Rose Tourbillon with her new wand, followed by Kirara trying to make it come her way to release Full Moon Humming on it. This sends the donut flying and Mermaid finishes by using Frozen Ripple. With the Zetsuborg stuck on top of the large ice spike. The Zetsuborg heats itself in an attempt to melt the ice. Quickly they change into their new Elegant forms and attack it with Trinity Lumiere to rid of it and return Ranko's dream back to normal. With that Shut takes off. The girls watch the event with both girls on the show. Kirara comments that Ranko is a handful, just as she shows up. Minami then goes on to reveal that Ranko is actually a third-year student, shocking the other two. Ranko then goes on to promise she won't lose next time and Kirara claims she doesn't want to be on tv anymore so she won't have to worry about it. Ranko doesn't listen though, and Haruka laments the fact that she, Yui, and Minami didn't even get to appear on television. Major Events *Cure Flora uses Rose Tourbillon, Twinkle uses Full Moon Humming, and Mermaid uses Frozen Ripple for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Shut *Lock *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Ichijo Ranko *Tachi Kyoko Trivia * At the beginning of the transformation sequence, Kirara is seen with the costume earrings, even though she does not actually wear them during the race. * The scene where Ichijou Ranko, dressed as Brave Donut, crosses the finish line after Kirara and lays tired with a smirk is reminiscent to the final scene of a popular manga/anime series, Ashita no Joe. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure